Talk:USS Stargazer personnel
I removed the following: :Beverly Crusher may have served aboard the Stargazer at some point, explaining the large amounts of time she spent with Picard while he was captain of the Stargazer. However, she was gone by the time of Jack's death in 2354. I don't believe there is enough (or any) evidence to support this. --Alan del Beccio 07:25, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :See - Talk:Beverly Crusher. Jaf 16:04, 21 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::During Beverly claimed that she, Jack, and Picard spent "more and more time together" after they met and before Jack's death. Since Picard was definitely in command of the Stargazer during that period and Jack was most likely serving with him, it stands to reason Beverly was aboard at some point, too. Since Picard "brought Jack's body home" to Beverly and Wesley as ref'd in and seen in she had to have been gone by then. Not firm evidence, but enough to warrant a background speculation note clearly marked as such. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 16:34, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :::I think such a note belongs at Beverly Crusher and not at this article -- after all, there is complete absence of information indicating she might've ''served on this crew, even if there is evidence to support speculation that she had come onboard for one reason or another for any length of time -- either way, the note is completely about Beverly and not as much about the Stargazer crew. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:14, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Note that the standard procedure of (naval) ship deployment has the ship more time docked in some home port than in sea-duty. It might be possible, that the ship was assigned to some starbase much like the Defiant to DS9 -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:57, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :::::According to "Too Short a Season (episode)", Constellation class starships didn't have "family quarters" (Ann Jameson wished they did like the E-D did so they could have been together) it would be logical to say that Bev and Jack didn't live together on the ship. Additionally, Walker Keel appeared to be a friend among that triad. Based on how close he was to the three, and using the same logic we are using to assume Bev served on the Stargazer, would we not assume the same about Keel? --Alan del Beccio 20:30, 21 January 2006 (UTC) *Perhaps Kobi's take should be added to the speculation at Beverly Crusher and/or USS Stargazer? It's a good point. Jaf 21:15, 21 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf =Science officer versus helm officer= I think this point about Science officers sometimes operating the helm is fairly mute, since parts of the bridge are on fire and it is clearly an emergency situation. A case not disimilar to "Deanna, take the helm!" Igotbit 20:02, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :Hang on - the Stargazer is a ship from the era of the TOS movies, just look at the bridge display behind the command chair, it's from the later TOS movies. In the TOS movie era, navigators wore science colors (blue-gray) and helm officers wore operations/engineering colors (ochre). So... Let us assume that the blue-glad female officer is the Stargazer's navigator, and the ops officer guy in gold is the helmsman. Simple! --Canoe Squad Ensign 03:46, 27 January 2008 (UTC) No that's just speculation. I agree that it was an emergency situation and perhaps the helm officer had been killed so someone had to take over. -- TrekFan Talk 20:52, 1 September 2008 (UTC)